The Enemy Within
by JoaniexJony
Summary: Sheppard has a run of bad luck or is it something more sinister? Shep whump with team and Carson.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:- Sheppard has a run of bad luck or is it something more sinister? Shep whump with team and Carson. This is a stand alone story but if some of you are curious about a mentioned character in Chapter 1 then I would recommend you read "Daddy's Girl" but you dont have to!

Disclaimer:- SGA isn't mine, if it was it would be on Season 6 by now.

Warnings:- Violence and some bad language.

THE ENEMY WITHIN

CHAPTER 1

Sheppard's head felt like a squad of Marines with very big hammers were trying to break through his skull.

Reaching for his hidden stash of Tylenol he poured himself a glass of water and walked out onto the balcony for some much needed air. It was still only early evening but on this planet the sunset early in the spring time and John thought that Atlantis looked really beautiful as the 3 moons glowed luminous in the night sky bathing the city spires in a silvery glow.

John had been going through the staff evaluations all day now and had hardly made a dent but he'd had enough for one day. His head was killing him and maybe if he had something to eat apart from coffee and some power bars he could coax the ache down a notch or two so that maybe a decent night sleep might be on the cards. Checking his watch Sheppard realised that he had a few minutes to kill before the commissary cleared away the afternoon snack menu and started serving something more substantial so Sheppard figured he would just have a last check at his emails for anything urgent and then head down to the commissary to meet his team.

As the emails loaded into his mailbox he noticed there was one from Dave. John thought, not for the first time that life was strange. It was only two short years ago that he didn't even consider himself to have a family, now not only was he was on good terms with his brother but he was also the proud father of a beautiful little girl called Shauna. It was true that John didn't get to see her as often as he would like but it made the time spent with her even more precious. Sheppard wondered if he should tell Dave about Shauna as her entry into his life had been a tad "unusual" however as he loved them both and thought it would be good for the child to have the extended family denied to him, Sheppard had decided to tell his brother about his niece however he covered the basics by explaining that Teer was an ex girlfriend and that Shauna lived with her mother. True, that did kind of simplify things a bit but it meant that he could share his news with his brother without breaching security!

As Sheppard read the email he smiled. Well, well.. so Dave was finally getting married to his long term girlfriend Sydney, not only that but he wanted him to be the best man!...There were also invitations too for the rest of his team and Carson. The wedding was to take place 3 months from now at the family home so that John would have plenty of notice to attend. It only took seconds to reply – yes – of course and pass on his congratulations. Dave was one lucky guy as Sydney was beautiful, smart and loyal and he just knew that his brother would be very happy..

As he loaded up his tray John seen his team sat over at their balcony table. As he approached Sheppard felt the night air chill his body and shivered at the thought of sitting there tonight – definitely going soft John!- but they had already looked over and waved so he pinned a smile on his face and made his way over to sit down.

Rodney looked at the sandwich, apple and orange juice on John's tray "Is that all your having?"

"Carson, tell Mr "You can blow me over with a feather" that he needs more than that to keep him alive"

Carson had just sat at the table after John. He looked at him keenly and Sheppard tried to hide the fact that he was still nursing a headache.

"You do look a bit peaky Colonel, maybe you should head down to the Infirmary for a check up."

Deciding the truth was the best option "Look guys, I have a headache with reviewing personnel files all day. I've taken some Tylenol – so all I need now is some food, a good nights sleep and some peace (John glared at Rodney) and I'll be just fine."

"Are you still working on your staff evaluations? - mine are all done"

Teyla gave Rodney a stern look "Nobody likes a smart person Rodney.."

John smiled "I think you mean smart ass Teyla but I appreciate the sentiment"

Quickly changing the conversation John told them about the wedding and his role as best man.

Rodney looked serious " You do know that a best man's speech can either make or break a wedding don't you Sheppard?"

John rolled his eyes and the rest of the meal was passed in discussing wedding rituals both earth and Pegasus style until Sheppard was so tired he couldn't see straight so he headed off to his quarters for some much needed sleep.

As he approached his room Carson caught up with him " Are you sure your alright John? I know this is Kellars domain now but I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I checked you over.."

Smiling at his friend "Thanks Carson, but it is really just a headache caused by too much paperwork and coffee and not enough fresh air"

Beckett didn't look convinced but he would let it go for now "Anyway, just thought I would say cheerio for now as I am off to Calonis tomorrow for a month to check on how their new clinic is getting on. They also have some interesting local cures I am looking in to "

Sheppard thought that a short trip in a jumper was just what the doctor ordered "Tell you what Carson I could do with a break from this – pointing to his overflowing desk – what do you say I give you a ride?"

* * *

Calonis was a thriving market town with colourful stalls set along both sides of the cobbled streets

Just visable were the two story dwelling houses painted in pretty pastel colours which were nearly hidden from view by the large canopy's cascading along the tops of the stalls to protect the shoppers from the heat of the day There was a pretty wooded area just off to side of the street with a stream flowing throught it. John felt so warm he wondered if it would break any laws if he were to take off his boots and freshen up – but Sheppard daren't risk it – you never knew what would offend even the most friendly of people and he could end up – well lets just say it wasn't the first time John had regretted the most simple of actions!

Teyla was looking around impressed by the wares on display "Colonel Sheppard, these people seem to have quite a lot to offer in trade, would you mind if I had a look around and start negotiations?"

"Sure thing Teyla, we're just going to help Carson get settled in, it shouldn't take long and we'll meet you back at the jumper in a couple of hours"

Rodney had stayed home this trip so it was just Carson, John and Ronon who made their way past the bustling town and down into the outskirts. Two miles further along set in a clearing beside a forest was a small house just along from a larger newer single story stone structure – the clinic.

It didn't take the men long to unload all of the boxes and John for one was relieved. The headache he'd had from yesterday had kept him awake all night and today it had kicked up a notch plus he now felt hot and achy. Sheppard just wanted to escape from Beckett's prying eyes and get back to Atlantis to the privacy of his own bed, where he would toss back a few more Tylenol, have a good sleep and he'd be as good as new - he hoped...

After all the cases were nearly unpacked Ronon turned to his CO "Sheppard, would it be okay if I headed back to town – I thought I would take a look round for you know, um, a wedding gift for Dave" Ronon looked embarrassed..

"No problem big guy – but you don't need to bother you know, Dave doesn't expect anything – (John seen the disappointment on Ronon's face) – but come to think of it I don't think Earth has has anything like some of the things I seen on those stalls."

Smiling, Ronon nodded " Yeah, I figured that too – bye Beckett see you soon" And the tall man left his two friends alone to finish up.

Beckett wasn't daft. John Sheppard had been in his care more times that any other member of the Atlantis expedition and it was as clear as the nose in his face that the man wasn't well.

"Okay Colonel, that should do for now, I can manage the rest myself. Now I want you to come over here so I can check you out.."

John knew that look.. "Erm.. there's really no need Carson"

When Sheppard didn't move, Beckett went over and took him by the arm "Don't even try lying to me son, your looking flushed and the headache's still there isn't it?"

" Look.. I'll admit that I might have a cold but its no big deal and when I get back to Atlantis.."

Thud! - the door banged open and two large men walked inside

"Which one of you is Beckett?"

Adrenaline kicking in and John walked in front of his friend " Who wants to know?"

"That would be me Colonel Sheppard.."

John looked at the stocky young man. He looked reminiscent of a Taliban drug lord that Sheppard had the misfortune to cross some years ago. That encounter had ended badly with John spending 6 weeks in a field hospital with cracked ribs and a badly broken leg curtsey of the worst beating he'd ever taken in his life. The fact that his two goons were holding guns told Sheppard neither of the three men were looking for medical attention...

"Okay...as you have me at a disadvange here, what's your name and why do you want Dr Beckett?"

"Oh, I'm sorry if I made it sound like a request, - nodding to his men – Dr Beckett is coming with us. We require his services as our medic was regrettably killed, as for my name... that's of no concern to you"

As the two men went for Beckett, John dived for them hoping to at least give his friend a change to escape. As his fist connected with goon No1's face throwing him into the path of his friend he though things might go his way...but suddenly he felt a sharp pain explode in his head and Sheppard' world started to go black...

Carson was grabbed and hustled out the room when he tried to get to Sheppard " Please...let me help him, at lease let me make sure he's going to be alright!"

The leader of the group just smirked "Take Dr Beckett to the ring of the ancestors.. and Lorus – make sure that Colonel Sheppard won't be able to follow us" In his hand was a faded poster sent out by the Geni years before with the Colonels face – wanted dead or alive.

Beckett knew those posters meant nothing now- but were still causing trouble "Look, you may not know this but the Geni are now our allies and these posters are worthless"

But the leader just smiled as Beckett's hands were roughly tried behind his back before being dumped into the back of cart which was waiting nearby. There were only on the road for a few minutes when he heard a gunshot coming from the small house. Carson heart sank...John!

* * *

Please review! - I'd love to know what you think and I do appreciate con crit


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:- Sheppard has a run of bad luck or it is something more sinister? Shep whump with team and Carson.

Warnings:- Violence and some bad language.

Disclaimer:- SGA isn't mine, if it was it would be on its 6th Season by now.

THE ENEMY WITHIN

CHAPTER 2

Blood from the cut on his head soaked the collar of his shirt but Sheppard tried not to flinch with pain as John knewthat the only chance he had of saving Carson relied on the goon with the gun in front of him thinking that he was no longer a threat..

It was difficult to lie still as his friend was bundled out of the door but if his plan worked... well Carson would be rescued well before he reached the gate'. John only had a second to react as he heard a gun cocked ready to fire. As the shot rang out he quickly rolled to the side but not quite fast enough as the searing pain of the bullet pierced his upper left arm. The man went to fire again but Sheppard had the element of surprise this time and grabbing the hidden knife in his sock he thrust it into the goons chest leaving him to fall to the floor - dead...

Before the last of the adrenaline rush left his battered body John reached for his radio which had fallen to the floor when he was hit from behind. The room swayed and yesterdays meatloaf threatened to make an appearance but Beckett didn't have much time so pushing past the pain and nausea he finally got the radio nestled behind his blood soaked ear.

"Ronon, Teyla, do you copy? (silence) We have been attached..they took Beckett. I need – (John could feel the darkness creeping in) I need... you have to get to Carson before they take him through the gate. I repeat...do you copy?"

"Are you hurt John? One of us can be with you in just a few minutes?" Teyla sounded worried

Relieved, John smiled " I'm good for now Teyla, It will take both of you to get Beckett back safely. I can manage till he comes."

Ronon and Teyla exchanged a worried look. They knew what it mean when Sheppard said he was "good" Ronon was angry with himself. He shouldn't have left them alone regardless of what John said. If anything happened to either of them....Well he would just have to make sure that nothing else would go wrong, at least they were both still alive and he aimed to keep them that way.

Sheppard felt worn out but knew that the bleeding from his arm had to be stopped and with a concussion he must try to stay awake. John reached for a field dressing in his vest and with a trembling hand wrapped it roughly round his arm.. The wound wasn't bleeding as much as it should do, so the bullet was probably still in there and the pain from the earlier headache was nothing compared to the way he felt now. Easing himself further down onto the stone floor John relished the coolness against his flushed skin – why was he so hot?– surely he couldn't have an infection already? The room was tilting from side to side and John fought against his stomachs need to rebel. Surely it wouldn't matter if he closed his eyes for just one minute....

Beckett watched as the night shift dimmed the lights in the Infirmary to signal that it was time for the visitors to leave and for patients to get some much needed rest.

The bandages around his wrists were the only reminder that he had nearly died to day...Carson insisted that he felt fine, that he didn't need to be here, but Jennifer had insisted on an overnight stay as she could see that her colleague was severely traumatised and wanted to make sure Beckett would be alright. Sleep however wouldn't come.

After all these years of lecturing a certain Air Force Colonel about Infirmary escape attempts, Beckett realised as he quietly got out of bed and made his way across the room that maybe this was something he and Sheppard had in common.

Neither man really liked being told what to do, even if it was for their own good but Carson just couldn't rest until he had checked up on his friend. As he reached Johns bed the only sound that could be heard was the low beeping noise showing that Lt Colonel John Sheppard was still alive. If it wasn't for this man fighting against his own injury's to make sure that he would be rescued then Beckett knew that he would be dead right now...

When his captors had reached the gate they had a reception party waiting for them. Within minutes, Ronon and Teyla had overpowered the men and released Beckett from his winced when she seen that the ropes had abraded the skin around his wrists but Carson was so relieved to find that John was still alive he barely allowed the wounds to be dressed. The Doctor had seen the hard blow that Sheppard received to the head and combined with the unknown illness that was already present – well he just had to reach his friend as soon as possible. When they returned to the house, Sheppard was lying still and unresponsive. Carson was dismayed to find that he could now add a bullet wound with resultant blood loss to the list of injury's. However what concerned him most was the heat radiating from Sheppard's body – his friend was gripped with fever. Earlier he had noticed the pallor of his skin and the damp patches of sweat on his BDUs but now Johns face was soaked with sweat and as the bullet wound was fresh, this wasn't from infection, the medical man knew that they had to find the source of the fever and soon...

As he remembered the days events Beckett shuddered. Looking down at the man on the bed he could see a pair of glazed hazel eyes staring up at him..

"Car sn..you k ay?

Carson could feel tears of relief prick at his lids " Aye John, I'm fine – thanks to you.."

Beckett took an ice chip from the Thermos and put it into Sheppard mouth. His friend smiled but struggled to try to speak "Wa..whats w..ong? - fll crap.."

A cold compress had been left by the bed and Carson freshened it up and started to wipe the sweat off his friends head. "You had surgery to remove the bullet from your arm and have a mild concussion from that blow to the head but you should recover from both of these injury's quite quickly. The reason why you are feeling like "crap" is that you have been nursing a virus for a couple of days now – that why you had the headache – but we're having a wee bit of trouble trying to find out where you contracted it. In the meantime, I'm afraid its rest and fluids until we know more..I'm sorry John"

Sheppard just shuffled in the bed "Its ok y – fr nds safe..al. th.. matrs.." His eyes locked with Carson's before finally closing dragging John into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Infirmary ceilings were boring.. All he wanted to do was feel better and then the first thing on his agenda would be to commission some sort of mural to brighten this place up a bit – He would speak to Teyla, she would know of some good artists in the mainland. Ten days now, ten freaking days and he was still stuck here with a low grade fever and feeling like a washed out rag. So much for the experts as no one had been able to identify where he had picked up this freaking awful virus. No other expedition member or Athosian for that matter had fallen ill and despite going off world to back track places where Sheppard had visited recently, his team had scored a blank – it was a mystery. Beckett had told him that he was improving and once his fever broke, which he hoped would be soon, John could finish his recuperation in his quarters..

The team took it in turn to visit but entertaining their CO was hard work these days as Sheppard was becoming frustrated and the usual DVDs and chess games with Rodney gave him a headache so John was inclined to be snappy. An earlier escape attempt would have ended with a face plant on the floor if it wasn't for Rodney coming around the corner just at that moment.... As it was John managed to take down the two of them leaving them both squirming on the floor. Fortunately neither of them had sustained any damage, except of course to Rodney's temper and Johns pride

Teyla appeared with Torren who was managing on his own two feet...just!

John smiled " Hi buddy, aren't you getting to be the big man"

As Kellar had told them that what ever it was that had floored Sheppard didn't appear to be infectious, she handed the squirming bundle over to John careful of his bandaged arm.. As usual Torren make a grab for the thick dark spiky hair. Teyla knew that he still had headaches but John didn't let that show as he spoke to the child telling him all about flying and Ferris wheels and promising him that he would take him and Shauna a ride in the jumper the next time his daughter came to visit. It was good to see him smile. Teyla just hoped that her friend would feel better soon.

* * *

"Remember Colonel light duty means paperwork, meetings and catching up on all you've missed in the last three weeks.. it does not mean wearing yourself out getting up at the crack of dawn running around the city or sparing with Ronon – have I made myself understood?"

Sheppard was so happy to be getting back to normal that he just smiled at the serious Scot.

"Crystal Doc, so how long are you staying in Atlantis for anyway?"

"Major Lorne conducted an investigation with the locals but no one had seen these men before. Unfortunately before Lorne had a chance to interrogate the prisoners they were found dead in the cells. An autopsy showed that they had ingested a poison capsule which must have been hidden somewhere in their clothes.. Neither the Major or Mr Woolsey was happy that something like this had been missed but apart from disciplinary action against the Marines who processed them nothing else can be done. Anyway, as much as I regret the loss of human life it does mean that I will be free to return eventually but that virus you caught had the potential to kill and I don't like the fact that we were unable to identify it, yet alone find a cure. Its been a while since I've conducted any research projects but Mr Woolsey has given me the go ahead and I'm going to see if if I can get some answers"

Sheppard was disturbed by what he had just heard. Yet more unknown bad guys and the fact that he could've died yet again. But fate had other plans for him, he was still here and would live to fight another day. Most importantly it was his brothers wedding in a couple of months and if he didn't email Dave with his measurements soon Beckett's anger would pale against the Bridzilla Sydney had become...so John opened the laptop and hoped that by the time the suit was ready he would have regained the weight he'd lost!

* * *

Thanks for reviewing – please keep them coming I love to know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary:- Sheppard has a run of bad luck or it it something more sinister? Shep whump with team and Carson.

Warnings:- Violence and some bad language.

Disclaimer:- SGA isn't mine, if it was it would be on Season 6 by now.

Just to say sorry to people who started to read the original title "Know thine Enemy" - For some reason I had problems with the site as it wasnt posting on the main SGA page so I had to delete it and start again with this new title - but it is the same story.

Please, Please keep reviewing as it does mean a lot to me - I really hope that this hasn't put any of you off - Thanks

THE ENEMY WITHIN

CHAPTER 3

The early morning sun was just rising over the spires of Atlantis sending shards of sunlight through the glass of the gate room which reflected off the chrome and marble making the whole room look quite ethereal. It was still only 5am and although it was still quiet at this time of the morning you could tell that the city was coming to life.

In the control room the only sounds that could be heard were the skeleton staff of the night shift who either manned the gate or provided the security detail needed to ensure that the remainder of the the Atlantis expedition remained safe as they slept. While the day shift turned off their alarms and rubbed the sleep from their eyes two dark haired men met as they did every morning to begin their daily run.

As John Sheppard and Ronon Dex pounded through the deserted halls leading to the East Pier, John could feel himself starting to tire. Sweat was dripping down Sheppard's face as he struggled to keep up with the big Satedan and John knew this was because he wasn't quite back to full fitnesss yet however it still felt good to be getting back into his old routine. The fact that Ronon had slowed his pace hadn't escaped Johns notice but his friend was just looking out for him and he appreciated the sentiment. Man, it felt so good to feel the blood coursing through his veins again – it made Sheppard feel healthy and alive. Even if he couldn't beat Ronon it didn't really matter and in any case John would worry if he could, as the only time Ronon could be beaten was when he was turning into a bug...

Ronon was just glad to have his running buddy back. Sheppard was still too thin for his liking but he and the rest of the team were all conspiring to find ways to tempt John to eat a bit more every day. Teyla would bake the Athosian red berry cookies that Sheppard loved and Rodney would "accidentally" leave out some of his precious M&Ms while the two men worked in his lab. When they went missing Rodney would snark at John for having taking them behind his back, while all the time he was actually delighted that the plan had worked. As for Ronon, well it was his job to make sure that Sheppard went to the commissary to eat at least three times a day – even if that meant dragging his sorry ass down there by force...

"So.. I'll meet you for breakfast in 20 minutes? Ronon asked John, not really looking for an answer.

Sheppard wasn't born yesterday. He knew what his team were trying to do for him and he felt touched by their concern. The trick was not to let on that he knew...When Ronon asked if he wanted to go for breakfast John knew that he didn't really have any say in the matter. Even if he didn't feel hungry, he knew that he still had to show up anyway or Ronon would "escort" John there himself. So Sheppard went and sat with his team and tried to force something down. John hated the fact the fact that the bastard virus had really done a number on his appetite and in truth he still didn't really enjoy much of anything the commissary had to offer, however Rodney's M&Ms were a different story altogether.. Anyway he was slowly starting to gain back the weight he had lost and Kellar had finally allowed him back to Active Duty yesterday so life was good again and Sheppard whistled as he walked back to his quarters. Today he would be able to get back into his beloved jumper again and at last things would get back to normal.

Three of SGA's first team were waiting in the jumper bay ready to go with the exception of one Dr Rodney McKay. Where the hell was the man?

Sheppard's patience was wearing thin "McKay, I'm sure you have a very good explanation for keeping us waiting but I would really like to hear what it is.."

Rodney knew that tone and flinched "Right, I hear you Sheppard..Sorry I totally forgot about the time..Look seeing as we're late anyway could you come down to my lab, I'd really like your help with something.."

Sheppard really liked McKay but sometimes... "This had better be important Rodney!"

John looked over at Ronon and Teyla "Look guys, Rodney's been held up and wants my help in his lab – the two team mates exchanged a look – why don't you guys grab a cup of coffee and we'll meet you back down here in 10 minutes"

* * *

To say that Carson was frustrated was an understatement. For two weeks now he had been investigating Sheppard's virus but had drawn a blank. Maybe he had been playing the "Country Doctor" in various planets for too long and it had dulled his brain for pure research. Or maybe it was just because he was tired – Too many late nights and cups of bad commissary coffee.. Stretching out his legs Carson decided that he'd had enough for now and could do with a distraction so picking up his coffee cup the canny Scot headed to the one place in Atlantis he could be sure of the best ground coffee around– Rodney's lab.

As Beckett approached he flinched as he could hear some poor lab rat getting the brunt of the infamous McKay sarcasm

"So what exactly were you thinking Dr Mitchell when you touched my experiment? Let me see - you weren't thinking at all! Days of work ruined and in the bargain you spilt a cup of my special arabica bean coffee!- Get out of my sight and while you're at it mop up that coffee you spilled - someone could have an accident!"

Carson decided that he should intervene before the pretty bio chemist started to cry.. " Morning Rodney, any chance of a cup of coffee?"

* * *

Irritated at being delayed from going on his first off world mission for weeks Sheppard walked through the corridors like a man possessed. The Military staff that passed him by knew that look on their COs face, so apart from wishing him a quiet good morning they kept out of his way. John really hated to give in to McKay so easily but he knew that it was usually quicker to do what Rodney wanted in the first place, rather than have to put up with a moaning scientist all day. Not only that but Sheppard wanted this mission to go without a hitch and if that meant keeping McKay sweet then it might be an inconvenience now but in the end it would be a small price to pay.

Sheppard stormed around the last corner, McKay's lab was just up ahead. John looked at his watch, lets see.. 2mins to see what Rodney wanted, 3mins to get it done and 5mins and they were out of th... Suddenly his lost his footing and found himself flying through the air before landing on his back and slamming his head against the hard Atlanian floor

"Ow!" For a minute John couldn't move as he felt all the wind had been knocked out of his lungs and when he tried to raise his head the corridor started to move from side to side. What had just happened?.. He felt sore and confused. All of a sudden Beckett was by his side – and where did he come from?

Beckett had heard the thud against the hard floor and knew that someone must be hurt. When he ran out and seen it was Sheppard, well Carson could hardly believe it – not again!

Rushing to Johns side he started to assess his friend for injury's "Easy now Colonel, try not to move until I get a look at you" Carson felt round the back of Sheppard's head and found an impressive lump and his hand came away covered in blood.."

Looking at Sheppard's pale face with concern "This is Doctor Beckett, can I have a medical team to Dr McKay's Lab please"

Sheppard was sore but more pissed than anything. This was so NOT happening, he was going on this mission... "Look... I'm fine Carson, really.. just a bit winded that's all. What do you say that I walk with you to the Infirmary and have my head cleaned up and then I'll be good to go on my mission?"

Giving John a look that brooked no argument " Tell you what Colonel, why don't we let the person with the medical degree decide what's best and you will be riding not walking to the Infirmary are we clear?

Sheppard gave him a look that would sour milk but Carson had seen it all before and wasn't impressed. It was well know that John had a high threshold for pain but he had just recovered from a similar injury so Beckett wasn't about to take any chances..

McKay felt terrible as it was his fault that John had come done here in the first place.."Is Colonel calamity going to be okay Carson?

"Colonel Sheppard is going to need some stitches in that wound and at least a 24 hour stay in the Infirmary for a suspected concussion – unless of course the scanner reveals anything more serious.(seeing the concerned look on his friends face) – but I don't think there's anything to worry about Rodney."

As John was helped to his feet and went reluctantly onto the gurney, he hated to admit it but he did feel a little dizzy – He couldn't believe it, yet another stay in the Infirmary, this just wasn't fair....

* * *

"Watch what your doing with those clippers Carson, I have Dave's wedding in 6 weeks and I don't want my hair ruined."

Beckett could have laughed, Sheppard who said he was "good" when he was near death was terrified of a bit of hair getting taken off!

"I need to clear the site around the wound so that I can put the stitches in – you of all people should know that Colonel. I promise not to go daft and take off more that I have to. Anyway I don't know why your worrying as it will have grown back by then"

Sheppard was lying on his belly counting the floor tiles while Beckett stitched him up. Suddenly the most fantastic pair of legs came into view....

"Colonel Sheppard, my names Ava Mitchell. I just came to say how sorry I am, you see it was my fault you fell. I spilt my coffee and was just about to clean it up and well... you came along before I had the chance - I really feel terrible about this, if there's anything at all I can do to make this up to you please let me know"

Sheppard waved his hand to Carson to stop for a second so that he could turn his head. Ava Mitchell was one good looking woman. Tall, around 5' 9'' with long raven black hair and dark brown eyes. Maybe there was a silver lining to this accident after all...

Giving the best smile he could manage from this position""Its okay Ava, its only a few stitches and the Doc assures me that there's no permanent damage so don't worry about it. If Dr McKay gives you any grief over this – just send him to see me – okay?"

Ava smiled and her whole face lit up. Making her good byes, she turned and walked away but looked back at John flirtatiously just as she walked out of the Infirmary. Carson smiled " Okay Casanova, head back down and lets get this finished and then I'll give you some pain killers so you can get some rest"

For once John did was asked without complaint. It was only one night after all and then he could get his life back and maybe do a little research himself into one Ava Mitchell...

* * *

Sorry again for the confusion - please, please review – I really like to know if you like what I'm doing - or not - as con crit is always appreciated

"


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Sheppard has a run of bad luck or is it something more sinister? Shep whump with team and Carson.

Warnings:- Some violence and bad language.

Disclaimer:- SGA isn't mine, if it was it would be on its 6th Season by now.

THE ENEMY WITHIN

CHAPTER 4

Beckett wasn't happy to release Sheppard from the Infirmary. While it was true that the Colonel didn't have a concussion he was still trying to hide the fact that he still had a headache plus during the 24 hour period since the fall, Sheppard had developed some impressive looking bruises along the length and breadth of his back. Carson's gut instinct was to relieve John from duty for a few days but then the word came in that Major Lorne's team was over 5 hours late returning from a mission.

After discussing the situation with Dr Kellar they were realistic enough to know that with his 2IC missing, Sheppard was the only person in Atlantis with enough experience who could organise a rescue mission. Therefore a compromise was reached, John would be placed on Limited Duty until after the mission with strict instructions that although he could go off world to assess the situation and if need be negotiate a release, he was in no way allowed to become involved in armed combat.

Sheppard glared at the two medics from bed, he really wasn't happy about being kept out of the loop for so long but John knew that he was between a rock and a hard place as Kellar was CMO of Atlantis and had the authority to take him off duty for as long as she deemed necessary. Therefore if John was to be allowed to rescue Lorne and his men he had no choice but to agree to their terms.

If Sheppard was honest with himself he really wasn't in great shape right now as his head still ached from the stitches and as for his back, well... it only hurt when he moved...Carson handed John his uniform along with some Tylenol to take the edge off the pain with instructions that upon his return to Atlantis there would be something stronger waiting for him in his quarters.

Major Lornes mission to Listem had gone down hill way too fast. From what was supposed to be an initial "meet & greet" to assess possible trading links with the good people there it had ended with Lorne and his men having been tied up and placed in cages around the water fountain in the town square.

Sheppard arrived in a cloaked jumper with 4 marines, Ronon and Teyla but another cloaked jumper with a similar compliment was kept in the air just in case a diplomatic solution couldn't be found. Listem was similar to many towns here in the Pegasus Galaxy as it had stone buildings on either side of the street separated by a narrow cobbled road, however in this town there was also a water fountain in the middle. Sheppard was angry when he seen his men trussed up and sitting in cages just like turkeys waiting for Christmas. From what John could see apart from a few bruises everyone looked okay but if he was to get his men back home and resolve this situation without bloodshed Sheppard knew that he would need to be diplomatic. So putting on his best poker face Sheppard stood up straight and looked the Mayor straight in the eye. First order of business was to insist that he be allowed to speak to Lorne to find out what happened to get him into this mess.

As Sheppard approached Major Lorne he could tell that the man looked really pissed.

"I'm really sorry Colonel Sheppard to have dragged you all the way out here for what is really a misunderstanding"

Sheppard could fully identify with that – he had been a victim of a few misunderstandings himself since coming to the Pegasus Galaxy " Look Major, just tell me what happened so that I can try to get this sorted out"

Lorne winced as he shuffled in the small cage

"The trading negotiations had gone well. In return for fruit and grain Atlantis was to supply medical aid and advice on irrigation to improve the yield of their crops. I was just giving the order to head back when we were invited to share a meal with the Mayor and the council of elders to consolidate our trading agreement. I know how Mr Woolsey feels about keeping good diplomatic relations with our trading partners so I didn't feel that I could refuse (John nodded agreement) During the meal a young woman sat down next to me and well – theres no easy way to say this Sir – she put her hand on my leg! I tried to move away so as not to insult the young woman but suddenly all hell broke loose. To cut a long story short, It turned out that on this planet part of the negotiation process involves marrying a daughter from a Council member so that you become part of their extended "family". The way the Mayor put it to me if I refused to marry one of their own we were not a trust worthy people to trade with and must be considered deviants. My men saw me being backed into a corner and tried to stop it but then we were surrounded by guards. Look Colonel, I know that we could have taken them down in a heart beat but the place was full of family's with kids and I didn't want anyone hurt so I told my men to stand down."

If the situation wasn't so serious Sheppard would have smiled but Lorne and his men looked beat and it was his job to get this problem sorted out and get them safely home to Atlantis.

"Look Major you did the right thing. Leave it with me, I have an idea and if it works hopefully you'll all be home for lunch"

Sheppard may not have Woolsey's skills but he'd certainly learned a few tricks over the years. So approaching the stern looking Mayor John gave him a serious look of his own and the two men headed inside the council chambers set on a elevated position at the top of the street.. Within the hour a surprised Lorne and his team had been released from their bonds, helped out of the cages with many apologies from the same guards who had put them there and the entire Atlantis contingent were walking out of the town toward the jumpers and home.

Major Lorne had liked and respected Colonel Sheppard from the first moment they'd met. His COs leadership style may seen laid back but belied the fact that Sheppard was very serious about his role as Military Leader of Atlantis. John Sheppard was a man who wouldn't ask anyone to do what he wouldn't be willing to do himself and he really cared about the welfare of the entire Atlantis expedition, civilians and Military alike. However up till now Lorne hadn't figured his boss for being the most diplomatic guy in the galaxy so he was curious to know how Sheppard had got them out of this mess so quickly...

Rubbing his abraded wrists Lorne walked up to his CO " I want to thank you Colonel for getting us out of this mess but can I ask what exactly you said to the Mayor?"

Sheppard struggled to keep a straight face " Well its like this Major, I simply told the Mayor that you were too lowly a rank to become connected to their family..I explained that your visit was to start initial negotiations but that you didn't really have authority to consolidate the agreement as that was my job as Military Leader. After that I advised the Council that although you may have acted without my authority it was still with the best of intentions and that I was "displeased" with the way that my men had been treated. Its possible I may have hinted that as Military CO I would return to trade at a later date and for some reason he couldn't release you quickly enough after that... However as to future trade agreements, I think we'll get our fruit and grain elsewhere - what do you think?"

Lorne shook his head and smiled " I think Sir, that I don't ever want to play poker with you!"

With the initial adrenaline rush gone John was starting to feel every ache and pain in his abused back. Note to self – falling on a marble floor wearing a keflar vest – was not to be recommended....All he wanted now was to get back to his quarters, stand in a hot shower and then fall into bed with some of Beckett's good drugs.

Sheppard didn't know how he managed to fly the jumper home but getting out of the chair was a different matter. Ronon knew that John didn't like to share his pain with anyone - not even his team – but he guessed that his friend might just appreciate some help so Ronon waited until it was just him and Sheppard left alone in the jumper and offered his hand..

John looked up at his team mate "So, I look that bad do I?"

Ronon gave his CO a boost out of the chair and Sheppard groaned "Yup..Beckett said you had to go straight to your quarters"

Sheppard, tried and failed to completely straighten up "For once you'll get no argument from me"

It seemed like an eternity but eventually John made it inside and saw a sandwich, bottle of water, two pills and a note....

"Colonel Sheppard, this is to inform you that you are now off duty for the next 48 hours. Please obey the following instructions to the letter:-

1. Take a hot shower

2. Eat the sandwich – I will check for evidence of this later!

3. There are gel packs in the fridge - I'm sure a smart man like you will know what to do with them

4. Take both pills - they are strong painkillers for the pain that you "don't" have

I'll be in to check on you later.

If you don't follow the above, I will find out as I have spies everywhere...

Regards

Dr Carson Beckett MD – ( Despite what Rodney thinks, I didn't get my medical degree from the Internet!)"

Who would have guessed that Beckett had a sense of humour....Anyway, John was sore and beat and for once happy to comply – except for the sandwich – the pain had taken away his appetite but he did manage to choke most of it down..When he finally lay down it didn't feel as good as it should have, as every position he took felt sore but eventually John could feel his head go fuzzy as Beckett's good drugs started to take effect and a deep healing sleep quickly followed.

Rodney decided to make sure that Sheppard was okay. Ronon and Teyla had been worried about him so as Rodney could override every door in Atlantis he was the one delegated to check on their CO. As he walked down the corridor to John's quarters McKay noticed that the air was hazy and he could feel smoke catch his throat. Rodney coughed as suddenly he realised that there had been a fire and noticed two marines using extinguishers to put it out.

Why hadn't the alarm gone off? – Atlantis had protocols for dealing with outbreaks of fire, including locking down sections of the city if necessary. But he hadn't heard anything to indicate there was a problem.. " Dr McKay to control – did you guys know that there was a fire in corridor A9?"

Mr Woolsey answered " Good evening Dr McKay, yes but we have only just found out ourselves, it appears that the sensors in that area had gone off line, if it wasn't for a routine security sweep the fire could have become quite serious. I have initiated an investigation into the incident"

All of a sudden Rodney realised that Sheppard's quarters were only a few feet away! Running as fast as he could McKay banged on the door – no answer – This was not a time for privacy so moving the crystals on the frame opened the door to reveal the room was so thick with smoke that it was hard to see if there was anyone inside...

Frantic, Rodney called out " Sheppard! - John are you in there?"

As the smoke started to clear McKay worst fears were realised – Sheppard was lying still on the bed.

Calling to the Marines "Quick I need some help here!"

Rodney covered his face with his hand and ran into room. Sheppard face was covered with soot and his pulse was weak and thready. Within minutes they had dragged him out into the corridor but his friend looked as though he could be dead..

Quickly touching his radio Rodney called out" I need a Medical team to Colonel Sheppard's quarters – and hurry!"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews – please keep them coming as I like to know what you think about the story so far..

Next update will be on 3rd Jan - hope that you all have a good New Year and that 2010 brings you everything you wish for yourself!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary:-Sheppard has a run of bad luck or is it something more sinister? Shep whump with team and Carson.

Warnings:- Violence and some bad language.

Disclaimer:- SGA isn't mine, it it was it would be on Season 6 by now.

THE ENEMY WITHIN

CHAPTER 5

McKay watched the rise and fall of his friends chest as he lay deathly still upon the bed.

When the team were finally allowed to see their CO they were shocked to find him intubated and John's flushed skin a sharp contrast against the crisp white sheets. Kellar could see their distress and was quick to reassure them this was only a temporary measure as Sheppard's airways were in danger of closing and his lungs needed the extra help right now but hopefully, in a couple of days the tube could be removed and a complete recovery would soon follow.

Jennifer Kellar was a good doctor with numerous degrees but she knew deep down that where Sheppard's team was concerned they had a special connection to Carson Beckett. It wasn't a trust issue, Jennifer knew that but when you looked at the medical files of all these people, especially Sheppard, it was easy to understand as Carson had been with them from the iratus bug incident to when the Colonel was infected with the retrovirus If she was honest Kellar wished that Carson was here right now to offer additional support but Beckett had left to go to the SGC just before this latest incident had happened.

Rodney felt responsible for the fact that Sheppard nearly died today. Teyla tried to tell him that it was because of his swift action John was still alive but McKay didn't see it that way...It was because of him that Sheppard came to the lab and fell injuring his back. The way that Rodney seen it there was a clear link. If John hadn't been in pain he wouldn't have needed the strong painkillers which caused him to remain unconscious when the smoke came through the vent into the room nearly killing him. And if Sheppard had died... well Rodney would have lost the best friend he'd ever had and McKay just didn't know how he would have lived with himself after that.

* * *

Beckett had never gotten used to gate' travel. In the blink of any eye Carson had left the dim concrete and steel walls of the SGC behind and seconds later was stepping into the sunlit marble and glass control centre of Atlantis – Beckett still maintained that he could feel his molecules separate and reform again and the Scot still didn't like it even after all these years.

As soon as he arrived "home" Beckett headed straight to see Mr Woolsey.

The visit to the SGC had been necessary as Beckett needed someone outside the base to confirm his findings into the virus Sheppard had contracted weeks before. To say that the results were disturbing was an understatement but now he knew that his conclusions were correct Carson had to act quickly before any more harm was done...

Teyla came running up to Carson and gave him a hug "Its good to see you Dr Beckett, Colonel Sheppard will be glad to know that you are here"

Beckett was confused "What are you talking about Lassie? –then suddenly Carson realised that something was very wrong – Is Colonel Sheppard alright?"

The look on Teyla's face was confirmation enough – Carson just hoped that his discovery hadn't come too late..

The conference room contained the usual suspects McKay, Teyla, Ronon, Lorne, Kellar and of course Mr Woolsey only Colonel Sheppard was missing and as Beckett began he couldn't help but look at the chair normally occupied by Atlantis Military CO.

"Mr Woolsey, if you don't mind I would like all audio and video recording devises switched off and a sweep carried out in the room for any unauthorised monitoring devices"

Rodney looked incredulous " What's with you Carson, have you been watching repeats of Mission Impossible again?"

Beckett ignored the jibe as he had been to see John in the Infirmary earlier and was disturbed to hear from Jennifer that despite what she'd told the team Sheppard had nearly died.

Despite his protests McKay did what was asked and signalled to Beckett to let him know that the conference room was "clean"

"What I have to say isn't easy but I have to tell you that I believe someone on this base is trying to kill Colonel Sheppard..."

The room went silent so Carson continued " I had my suspicions when no one else fell ill with the virus that the Colonel contracted some weeks ago and so I decided to do my own research into where and how Col Sheppard could have contracted it. It took me longer than I'd hoped but finally a couple of days ago I made a break through. Given the nature of my discovery I wanted someone else to verify my findings but if I was right, and a person on Atlantis was trying to take the Colonels life, I needed to seek verification of the results away from the base. Therefore yesterday I went to see Colonel Carter in the SGC and she has confirmed that my theory was correct.."

Rodney along with everyone else looked visibly upset "Would you just cut to the chase Carson!"

"Certainly Rodney, you see the virus was manufactured and targeted on one person and one person alone and that was Lt Colonel John Sheppard. How the assailant delivered the virus to the Colonel has yet to be determined but if we hadnt caught it when we did, I am convinced that Sheppard would have been dead by now. I'm hoping that a thorough search of his quarters will provide the answer to the delivery method but In the meantime Mr Woolsey, can I suggest that we treat the fire as another potential assassination attempt and have a full investigation carried out as whoever developed this virus is brilliant but ruthless and until we find them the Colonels life will continue to be in danger"

* * *

Something didn't feel right... The last thing Sheppard remembered was falling asleep on a bunch of gel pads in his bed. The pain in his back was better for sure but how come his chest felt tight and heavy and his throat felt so sore John wasn't sure he could speak?

Carson was checking the Colonels IV and was relieved to see that John was starting to come round

Putting his hand on Sheppard's arm to let him know he was there "Easy Colonel, I don't want you to panic but you 're in the Infirmary suffering from a nasty case of smoke inhalation. You're on the mend now but I really need for you to open your eyes son"

That proved easier said than done as Sheppard felt that those particular parts of his anatomy were glued shut. Taking a deep breath John coughed and pain exploded across his chest, immediately he felt a straw placed between his lips. The cold water felt wonderful against his ragged throat..

"C'mon lad lets get those eyes open for me."

Beckett was rewarded a minute later when Johns eyes finally opened. They were badly bloodshot due to exposure from the smoke but a quick check with the penlight showed there was no permanent damage. The fact that Sheppard was responsive for the first time in days was in Carson's book something to celebrate.

Sheppard now saw the familiar sights of the Atlantis Infirmary but everything was a bit fuzzy. What had happened for him to end up back here? And why was there a guard posted at the foot of his bed?.

"Wt....hp ed?

"Don't try to talk Colonel, - Carson slipped an ice chip into Johns mouth - Sleep is what you need right now, I'm going to give you something to help with that and next time you wake up you'll feel a lot better – how does that sound?"

Sheppard thought that sounded pretty damn good right now. As Beckett promised he could feel the cooling numbness of the drugs ease his pain but as John started to fall into a deep welcome sleep he knew that something was being kept from him and Sheppard really should be more concerned about what that was. However he was just so tired and John decided that what ever it was could wait for later until he'd had another nap...

Dressed in Hazmat suits Rodney, Ronon and Teyla volunteered to check Sheppard's quarters. The way they seen it the least they could do for their CO was to keep John's affairs private. The team were still in shock that someone from Atlantis had tried to kill their friend and couldn't think of one good reason why someone here would want Sheppard dead. Colonel John Sheppard was one of the good guys. As a leader he was known to be a fair man who gave people a chance to rectify their mistakes. If discipline was required Sheppard was quite capable of handing it down but tried to make the punishment fit the crime and afterwards John didn't hold a grudge. Ronon was angry that he hadn't been able to protect his friend yet again and just wanted revenge. Rodney on the other hand was just trying to make amends to John in the best way he knew how – by using his brains to figure this out. As for Teyla, she was trying to keep her team from falling apart the best way she knew how - by being there to listen as they tried to make sense of it all.

"I think I've got something!" Rodney held up a mottled looking cover from "War & Peace"

"Sheppard asked him to bring this to him in the infirmary weeks ago but I couldn't find it, just look at the cover – it had a fluorescent yellow stain on it - I don't think that was caused by the fire"

Later Beckett confirmed that the cover of the book had once been coated with the man made virus. It was no longer active due to the smoke but if Sheppard had continued to read the book he would surely have died – and not of boredom..

Mr Woolsey, Lorne and Beckett went through the personnel files to find out who had the expertise to manufacture the virus and came up with a list of several names. Most of the candidates had degrees covering chemistry or medicine. Beckett's name was on the list of course but as he was the one who had raised the alarm he was discounted right away. The list was further reduced by the number who were off world at the time and those whose whereabouts could be confirmed by witnesses. In the end that left two prime suspects Dr Marcus Lamb and Dr Helen Airth. Lorne was set the task to do a full investigation on both scientists before he began their interrogation.

As for the fire...the culprit came forward when he found out what had happened. It turned out that a young Marine, who had just arrived had been trying to quit smoking before he was deployed to Atlantis but had failed to kick the habit. He didn't think there would be any harm in having a quick smoke in one of the empty supply closets while on patrol. When he found out that his actions might have led to his CO being killed the young man was visibly shaken. Lorne had disciplined the Marine but had admired his honesty in coming forward, therefore the Major was going to enrol him on a "stub it out" programme in the SGC before he would even be considered to be allowed back. However what couldn't be explained was why the sensors were off line at that exact moment. Doctor Beckett had questioned Amelia Banks who was on duty at the time and Carson was concerned as the lady in question had trouble remembering anything about the incident at all....

A few days later Sheppard was released to his quarters with instructions to do nothing but rest and build up his strength. John was adamant that he didn't want to get there by wheelchair and Beckett was adamant that it was his way or nothing as Sheppard's lungs had taken a "hammering"as Carson put it. So as usual the bossy Scot won the day but given the fact that it was the good doctor who discovered the plot against his life John knew he owed Carson his life and not for the first time.

Ronon saw the surly look on Sheppard's face and could have laughed.

John wasn't happy at being made to feel like an invalid and used the "Sheppard glare" on his team mate but Ronon just continued smiling..

Sheppard realised he must be losing his touch as that glare used to scare the hell out of the new recruits – But hey.. what was he thinking, this was Ronon after all!

As they went down the hall towards his quarters John was greeted by all of the staff who walked by and wondered not for the first time what he had done to someone in Atlantis that they would want him dead? Sheppard knew that the two suspects were confined to quarters while the investigation was carried out but in the meantime one of his team was sticking with him 24/7 until the guilty party was sent away for good.

Sheppard didn't want anyone's protection as he felt he should have been able to take care of himself. The fact that someone had brought him to the brink of death had shown John had failed to do just that and this left him feeling exposed and helpless. Sheppard was a soldier and Military Commander of this base, he was used to killing and had already done so to protect his people – but it was one of these same people who had tried to kill him... Sheppard admitted to himself that this whole situation had thrown him big time and all he wanted was for Lorne to get to the bottom of this so that he could deal with it in his own way and try to get his life back to normal. John just hoped and prayed that day would come sooner rather than later.

* * *

Thanks again for the reviews – I love to read them all! Please keep them coming I love to know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary:- Sheppard has a run of bad luck or is it something more sinister? Shep whump with team and Carson.

Warnings:- Violence and some bad language

Disclaimer:- SGA isn't mine, if it was it would be on Season 6 by now.

THE ENEMY WITHIN

CHAPTER 6

The evidence was irrefutable but why was Lorne still not convinced that Dr Airth was guilty?

It was true that Radek had managed to retrieve code from the Doctor's deleted files which proved that the formula for the virus had been there once but where was the motive? Maybe he had been watching too many episodes of "Law & Order" or maybe the woman was just a good actress but Doctor Airth sure seemed both surprised and upset when she was arrested. Evan had to admit to himself that even the best of them had been duped by the bad guys once in a while and sometimes situations and people were not what they appeared...

Sheppard should have been more pleased to get back to Active Duty but the fact was this whole situation had shaken his confidence. Not in his abilities as a soldier, as a military man they were ingrained in him from years of training, but his judgement and gut instincts were obviously not what he thought they were as John had really believed that for the most part he had the respect of all of the people in the expedition, and for someone to want to kill him still shook John to the core.

The event horizon of the gate' shone blue as Dr Airth was led away to begin the rest of her days as a resident of Area 51. Given the fact that the crime had been committed in another galaxy it would not be possible to give the prisoner a trial on Earth and given the knowledge the good Doctor possessed she could not be allowed to serve a sentence in a regular prison. So for the rest of her days Dr Airth would be placed in one of the cells set aside for security risks like herself with no possibility of release. Before she left Sheppard had gone down to ask the six million dollar question – why? But the woman just looked at him confused and for a second Sheppard felt sorry for her fate.

John walked out into the nearest balcony to clear his head but as someone was already out there he was about to turn back when a familiar voice spoke to him..

"Good morning Colonel Sheppard, please don't leave on my account I was just getting some air before heading to the lab"

Ava Mitchell! - during everything that had happened John had forgotten all about the beautiful scientist

"Hi Ava, I didn't realise it was you... how are things" ( Sheppard cringed – as a pick up line that really sucked!)

Swinging her long raven hair over her shoulder Ava flashed John a killer smile "If I said all the better for seeing you, would that be too forward of me?

Sheppard laughed, possibly for the first time in weeks " That should really have been my line – anyway, didn't a certain Head of Section tell me that you were going home soon?"

Ave smiled ruefully "Yes tomorrow morning, I have a job arranged State side and I start next week"

Sheppard groaned inwardly – his timing really sucked! " Well I know I've left it a bit late but how would you like to have a farewell drink with me tonight – say 7ish on the balcony in the East Pier?"

"That sounds wonderful Colonel"

"Please..call me John, after all you'll be out with my command by tomorrow anyway"

Walking towards the door "I'll see you tonight then...John" and Ave threw him one more smile and walked away.

Sheppard headed for Jumper 1 still in a good mood. Not even McKay negative attitude could bug him to day.

Ronon and Telya were waiting outside but Rodney was nowhere to be seen....Please, not another delay!

Sheppard tried not to let anything dampen his spirits " So guys, where's Rodney?"

An exasperated voice boomed out from the jumper

"In here Colonel, glad you could finally make it. If could could possibly shift your Military butt in here I have a problem that needs your assistance"

Still smiling – just – John went to see what the problem was. When he went into the jumper McKay had taken half the crystals out from the pilots console and they were lying scattered over the floor.

"So...are we going to be able to go to MS959 today Rodney?"

"Yes, yes, I know it looks a mess but when I went through the pre flight there was no power.."

Sheppard glared at McKay "Excuse me, but why would you go though the pre flight?"

"To save you time of course! – anyway when I tried to start her up there was no power and there appeared to be some sort of error message on the computer but I think I have it fixed. Just give me a minute"

Rodney carefully rearrange the crystals in a flash and palmed the controls – success

Sheppard threw him a smile "Thank you Dr McKay... Okay people I think its time to get this show on the road"

Just as Sheppard was about to sit down Rodney saw a light flash on the consul and threw himself in front of John throwing both men to to ground seconds before the whole console exploded in a million pieces!

Smoke filled the jumper but Teyla and Ronon ran forward to help their team mates.

"John, Rodney are you okay?"

Sheppard tried to move but he had the dead weight of McKay on top of him, blood dripping from a cut on his head. "Ronon, I need some help here – Rodney's unconscious"

John was okay for once but wished it was him lying there with a head wound instead of his friend.

As he and Ronon carried Rodney out into the clean air of the jumper bay Teyla called for medical assistance. Sheppard knew that Rodney had just saved his life – he just hoped that it hadn't cost him his own.

Jennifer Kellar got a bit of a shock when she found out that the casualty was her boyfriend however the professional in her took over and quickly assessed that Rodney although suffering a minor concussion would make a complete recovery in a few days.

Sheppard was relieved. Rodney McKay never ceased to surprise him, some people looking at the guy would think he was nothing more that a desk jockey scientist. However John knew better, despite the fact that McKay could bitch for his country and moaned constantly about his allergy's, not far from the surface was a man with a brave heart who would do anything for his friends and the people of Atlantis. However if McKay ever found out what John truly thought about him – well his ego would go into overdrive and Sheppard would never hear the end of it!

Rodney's head hurt and he knew he faced a night of being woken every 2 hours to make sure his brain wasn't leaking out his ears, but McKay was grateful to have been able to save his friend for once.

McKay seen Sheppard look at his watch " That's the 3rd time you've checked your watch – have you got a date or something?"

Oops! John was caught... "Look Rodney, how can you say such a thing..there's no place I would rather be than by the bedside of the friend who saved my life to day"

McKay and Ronon shared a look "Yeah, right I get that. But please...before I barf with all that sickly sentiment – just get out of here. I'm going to be fine, maybe a little brain damaged but fine all the same. Who is the unlucky woman anyway?"

Sheppard just smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder "You should really get some rest Rodney and I'll be by to see you in the morning"

Looking in the mirror John didn't think he looked too bad. He'd changed out of his BDU's and into a pair of dark jeans and a grey casual shirt. It had been so long since he'd been on a date Sheppard wasn't sure if he knew how to "Date" any more but it was nearly 7pm now and if he didn't head off soon he would be late and John was pretty sure that wasn't the way to impress a lady. Picking up a bottle of champagne and a couple of glasses John headed down the hall being careful to avoid most of the Atlantis personnel as he went.

When the door opened into the balcony on the East Pier John seen Ava and she looked beautiful. The moonlight shone off her long dark hair and her simple outfit of a soft blue wool top and skinny jeans suited her shapely figure just right.

As Sheppard approached he noticed that Ava already had a glass in her hand.

Ava smiled as she seen John come towards her

"Hi Colonel... sorry John. I hope you don't mind but as I don't have to be up for work tomorrow I started drinking a little early. - looking at his bottle -why don't we leave that for later and finish this off first?"

John held out his glass and let Ava fill it to the brim. He smiled at the pretty bio chemist and let himself relax for the first time since...actually he couldn't remember the last time.

Looking into those beautiful dark eyes John wanted to know more about what brought Ava into Atlantis and who knows maybe into his life?

"Tell me Ava what brought a good looking girl like you into a place like this?"

Ava smiled "And you thought my pick up line was corny?.. Simply story really, girl brought up as a circus brat, father dies, mother meets a new man and we move in and that's it really. Oh yes, the best part was meeting my step brother who was funny, smart and inspired me to go study at Harvard"

"Circus, you were in the Circus – that's so cool! Did you learn any of the acts?"

"I was only 11yrs old when I left but yes, I did start to learn a few things. Truth is I loved the life, a new town every week and the adulation of the crowd – it was quite something but when my dad died there were too many memories for my mother so we left to start a new life in the town she grew up in and I've never even visited the Circus since."

Sheppard felt himself getting hot despite the cool night air "So are you catching up with your family before you start your new job?"

Suddenly the gentle light had left the dark brown eyes and had been replaced with sheer hatred.

"Well its like this Colonel, I don't have a family any more. My stepbrother went to work with a military expedition and died during a mission. When my parents got the news they were devastated and haven't been the same since. Since Brendan died its almost as if I don't exist any more. Sure.. they paid for my education and money was never a problem but even when I graduated they didn't come to see me as it reminded them of Brendan's graduation and it was just too hard for them. They never even considered how it was for me..I knew Brendan was the favourite but I loved him too, right from the first moment I met him aged 13. I knew he only ever thought of me as a gawky kid sister but after he left I looked forward to the day when Brendan would come home and see the woman I had become, but I never got to have that chance .."

John could feel the balcony sway from side to side and fell to the floor. He tried to speak but nothing would come out of his mouth – what was happening to him?

Ave went down on her knees beside him "Don't you want to know the name of my Stepbrother Colonel? He's actually someone you commanded on a mission once – his name was Brendan Gall...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming - I really do like to know how you think the story is going!

* * *

.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Sheppard has a run of bad luck or is it something more sinister? Shep whump with team and Carson.

Warnings:- Some violence and a little bad language

Disclaimers:- SGA isn't mine if it was it would be on its 6th Season by now

Thanks so much for the reviews, please keep them coming as it does inspire me to keep writing.

THE ENEMY WITHIN

CHAPTER 7

Rodney couldn't sleep and it wasn't just because of the 2 hourly checks, there was something about the arrest of Dr Airth that was bothering him...

It just didn't add up. Although Helen was a competent enough scientist the truth was Rodney didn't think that she was smart enough to develop something as complicated as that virus also he remembered Carson had said that Sheppard had started to become sick before he left for the mission...

Marie heard Dr McKay's buzzer for the 6th time that night and it was only 10pm...

"Yes Dr McKay, I heard you the first time – what's the problem now?"

"Oh, I'm sorry – did you have something better to do that see to the sick man? Never mind, I need to see Dr Beckett straight away"

Marie liked Beckett and didn't want him disturbed "Dr Beckett is off duty and probably sleeping in his quarters. What ever it is will have to wait until morning."

"If you don't get him now, I'll get him myself" – Rodney started to get out of bed but nearly fell as the room started swaying

Marie was exasperated but knew it must be serious for Rodney McKay to pull a stunt like that

"Dr McKay, are you trying to hurt yourself further?...If its really that important I'll go get him for you"

* * *

All Sheppard could hear was Ava's voice in his head.

John was walking through the corridor and greeting the people he met but it was as if he was a bystander in his own body. When they reached his quarters Ava escorted Sheppard inside and commanded that he sat on the bed. John tried to resist but when he did pain exploded through his brain and he had no choice but to comply.

Ava seen the sweat from on Sheppard's brow and knew he was trying to resist the mind control drug

"Come now John, you wont be able to fight this drug and it will only cause you pain if you do. Just do as you're told like a good little Colonel and this will go so much easier for you. Now, you need to put your right arm out for me"

Sheppard could feel the pain as the knife slid into his arm and connected with his transmitter. As Ava took her time digging it out John wanted to cry out but nothing about his body worked for him any more, including his voice...

Finally the transmitter was out but instead of disabling it Ava left it on the bed and cleaned up Sheppard's arm before instructing him to follow her out the room and down the hall.

Sheppard tried to focus on where she was taking him but it was as if his brain couldn't register what he was seeing. One think he was sure of he was well and truly screwed...

* * *

"Carson, well its about time – what kept you?"

Beckett was not a happy man getting dragged out of bed at this hour "What do you want Rodney?"

As McKay started to tell Beckett about his concerns Carson realised as much as he hated to admit it, that Rodney was right. Sheppard had been infected with the virus well before he went off world which meant the assailant didn't have to be on Atlantis at the time – there were several suspects that weren't looked at properly because they were off world and If Rodney was right then the wrong person had gone to prison and the assassin was still out there..

Beckett clicked his radio " Control room, can you give me a fix on Colonel Sheppard's location please?"

Chuck answered "Colonel Sheppard is in his room Dr Beckett"

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Dr Beckett could I have a word with you in the Infirmary please? - no answer – John, this is Carson, please respond..." Still nothing...

"Ronon, Teyla are either of you still up – its Carson"

Torren had been having a bad night so Teyla was trying to settle the child down when the call came through "Its Teyla Dr Beckett – is Rodney alright?"

"Rodney's fine Teyla – Rodney pointed to his head and glared at him – Look I know its a strange request but could you check on Colonel Sheppard's quarters please?"

"Certainly Carson, Torren could do with the walk anyway, is there something wrong?"

Carson and Rodney shared a concerned look "I hope not love, I really do.."

* * *

Sheppard came back to full awareness lying on a painted board with thick leather straps securing his neck, wrists, ankles, upper arms and legs. John tried to move but the restraints had done their work too well – he couldn't move.

Dr Mitchell appeared at the side wall and with a flick of a switch the board was slowly raised so that he was now off the ground and was eye level with the syco bitch from hell – If he ever got out of this alive, women were definitely off the menu from now on..

Ava smiled "Its nice to have you back John. How did you like my mind control drug? - Effective isn't it... It certainly worked well on the men from MXZ91 who I sent to kill you on Colonis. However you know what they say, don't ask a man to do what a woman can do better – right? I'd met their leader a couple of weeks before while I was doing a survey there and I knew that I had found the perfect test subject for my drug. If you had been a bit more interested in your book the virus would have been so much more effective and the attack would have been unnecessary. Why War and Peace anyway? I would have thought you were more of a Robert Ludlum kind of guy.

Anyway... when you hadn't succumbed to the virus as quickly as I'd hoped it was on to Plan B – I drugged Francus and his men and instructed them to go to Colonis and kill you but make it look like a kidnapping gone wrong. However as you know things didn't go quite as planned...When they were captured and brought to Atlantis, I couldn't risk them talking so I used the drug on the Marines keeping guard and slipped the poison capsules to the prisoners in their meal..

I have to confess that the fall you took was all down to me.. Up until then I relied on others to do my dirty work but I really did want to cause you just a little bit of grief myself, so when I heard Dr McKay speaking to you I timed the spillage just right – Honestly John, you don't know how hard it was to keep a straight face as you flew through the air – it was so funny!" Ava laughed...

"Lets see what was next, oh yes the fire. Well I really can't take credit for that as it was pure coincidence that I passed by and seen that Marine having a smoke while on duty – does'nt he know that smoking can kill? - Any how, I decided to take advantage of the situation and when he left I lit was was left of the butt and left it against something flammable so that the fire would take hold. All it took was a dose of the drug to Amelia - that girl does love her chocolate - and the sensors to the corridor were disabled. You see Sheppard, the beauty of the drug is that it leaves the person with virutally no memory of what they've done during its influence – you'll know that yourself John as you can't remember much of the last couple of hours - can you?" – Looking at Sheppard's confused look was confirmation enough

"Finally as you simply refused to die I rigged the electrical discharge on the jumper and that should have done the trick but my oh my...you do have some people who care for you John, I for one would never have thought the great Rodney McKay would push you out the way.."

Anger gripped Sheppard like a vice.

" Look lady, I can understand why you might want me dead but manipulating and killing innocent people not to mention endangering the lives of Carson and my team is unacceptable, what kind of a creature are you? I,m sorry about Gall's death, there isn't a day goes by that I wished I hadn't given the order to land on that planet. Its not an excuse but the fact is we knew so little about the Wraith back then and the last thing I expected was for a 10,000 year old Wraith to survive down there. While I know that's no consolation to you or your family I am sorry for your loss but Ava.. the killing really needs to stop now"

While Sheppard was talking Ava started to unwrap a series of 6 knives which had blades 3 inches in length and an inch wide. Each knife also had a 4 inch silver handle. When she had finished checking each one for sharpness she finally replied … "You don't need to worry John, the killing will stop... after you're dead"

John could feel his heart thumping against his chest as he knew what was going to come next.. He watched as Ava tied her hair back with a band and came toward him with a black handkerchief.

"Lets see, Its been a while since I've practised with the knives so I had better not use the blindfold on myself – Ava smiled at John- I don't really want to use it on you either as I want you to see every knife that is coming towards you.. So what does that leave? - moving towards Sheppard she tied a not in the hanky and shoved the make shift gag firmly in his mouth and tied it tightly behind his head – Now that's MUCH better..I know that you have the reputation for having a high pain threshold but this is going to get nasty and I cant risk you calling out and giving away our location. Now I think it time to begin.."

* * *

Within minutes of reaching Sheppard's quarters Teyla found the bloody transmitter lying on the bed and called out the alarm.

Beckett looked grim when he got the news and Rodney knew that their suspicions had been correct and now Sheppard was in the hands of the assassin.

"Rodney, did Colonel Sheppard tell you if he had any plans for this evening?"

McKay head was starting to hurt big time but he searched his brain for some clues...

"Sheppard looked really pleased with himself and I asked him if he had a date but he just smiled"

Carson had a hunch, there was a lot of people left on that list but only one pretty bio chemist..

"Beckett to Major Lorne, could you check Dr Ava Mitchell's location – she was one of the other people on the list and I think we should start with her" - It was only a hunch but Carson just hoped he was right..

* * *

Sheppard was in a world of pain....

The 1st knife had flown over the board and for a second John hoped that Ava aim was going to remain that good.

Ava smiled when she realised what he must be thinking "My father bought me these knives when I was only 8years old.. that's the reason they're so small, for a child's hands. When he died I inherited his knives of course but these hold particular sentimental value..Anyway its not my intention to kill you with the knives Sheppard - at least not in the way you think. No I want you to suffer before you die just like Brendan did. I intend to leave you pained and blooded so that you will beg me to take your life just as Brendan took his"

To prove her point the 2nd knife sliced into the arm where the transmitter had been and John nearly choked on the gag as sharp pain seared through his arm setting his nerve endings alight... He started to pant and could feel beads of sweat form on his brow as he saw that there were 4 more knives to come...

Knive No. 3 speared into his left forearm like a red hot poker but John didnt get a chance to recover as No 4 dove deeply into his right thigh causing a mass of rippling fire along his leg that nearly sent him into convulsions. Sheppard didnt know how much more of this he could take when Ava released yet another blade which just missed its target by nicking the skin on his left leg.

John's vision was starting to grey out. Sheppard was trembling and knew that besides the overwhelming pain he was also losing a lot of blood, Ava was right, his injurys may not kill him but the blood loss would. With his transmitter gone Sheppard knew that he wouldnt be missed until morning and by then he would probably be dead and didnt that just suck....

Ava picked up the final blade and turned it over contemplating her next target. Looking at John straight in the eyes the blade flew out of her hand and with sickening clarity Sheppard knew where it was headed and was powerless to stop it. As the sharp blade tore deep into his side. Searing Pain radiated like waves through his body and Sheppard would have doubled up if it wasn't for the restrains denying him even that small relief. John screamed into his gag and felt himself start to pass out but when Ave came walking towards him Sheppards eyes flew open with fear - he knew exactly what the sadistic bitch planned to do next...but just as she reached to turn the handle of the knife deeper into his insides the door suddenly burst open and a burst from Ronon's blaster toppled the woman to the floor

* * *

Thanks again for the reviews – please keep them coming I love to know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Summary:- Sheppard has a run of bad luck or is it something more sinister? Shep whump with team and Carson.

Warnings:- Some violence and a little bad language

Disclaimer:- SGA isn't mine, if it was it would be on Season 6 by now.

Last chapter folks - hope you have enjoyed the story - and please review and let me know what you think of the ending!

THE ENEMY WITHIN

CHAPTER 8

Ronon had wanted to set his blaster to kill and when Lorne seen the state of his CO Evan was sorry he had told the big Satedan to stun only.

Sheppard was suspended on a board like a freaking circus act gone bad with knives sticking out of his body leaving trails of blood spilling onto the floor. The sadistic Doctor hadn't even allowed him to cry out in pain as she had gagged him so tightly that when the sodden cloth was removed pressure cuts had been left at the side of his mouth. Just as Ronon had lowered the board to the ground Beckett rushed into the room.

Carson felt sick when he seen the state of his friend. "Oh my... don't touch those knives what ever you do, I know that they're causing the Colonel pain but their also the only thing that's stopping him bleeding out"

As the other two men were gently releasing Sheppard from the straps Carson took in John pallid complexion and shallow breathing. Sheppard was still conscious - just - but his eyes were glazed and the man looked ready to pass out. Looking him straight in the eye "Stay with me Colonel, I'm going to give you something to help with the pain but I cant remove those hellish knives until I get you into surgery"

Overwhelming pain was smothering Sheppard like a fog and he could feel tears trickle down his face. It took all of John's concentration just to try to do what the Doc asked but he couldn't hold on any longer and as blessed darkness took him John was vaguely aware of Carson shouting in the background...

Beckett had been a doctor for a long time and had witnessed some horrific acts of cruelty, especially in this galaxy.. but even he found it hard to comprehend how a pretty woman like Ava Mitchell had such a dark soul. Later when Carson went to tend her in the brig he was astounded as Ava was flirting with him and acting as if nothing had happened..

Sheppard had coded while still on the board and it took Carson what seemed like an eternity to get him back. The battle didn't stop there though as John had lost so much blood that he had to be transfused – 5 pints- before they could even contemplate getting him into surgery. Four of the knives had caused some degree of muscle damage but it was the one to Sheppard's side that caused Beckett the most concern.

Finally after 7 hours of surgery Beckett stretched his back and watched as his friend was taken from the theatre into the Intensive Care Unit of the Infirmary . Sheppard's arms and leg would be stiff and painful for a few weeks but Carson had been able to repair the damaged muscles so hopefully, with a little physical therapy they're wouldn't be any permanent damage. The knife wound to the side though serious, wasn't as bad as it could have been as it missed all vital organs. Beckett still had to do a tricky repair to a nick in John's colon but hopefully Sheppard would be up and able to play his role at his brothers wedding in just over 3 weeks time.

However, it had been another close call for the Military man, except this time Sheppard's injury's hadn't been caused on the battlefield protecting the people of Atlantis. The fact that it was one of these same people who John strove to protect who had caused these wounds was unfathomable. If they hadn't reached the Colonel when they did... well as they say all bets were off.

Sheppard woke to the all too familiar sound of the heart monitor and the blessedly boring Infirmary ceiling. As he tried to move every part of his body screamed in agony, especially his side and leg but even though he was in pain John knew that he was lucky to be alive.. .

Beckett had heard the change in the monitor and when he came over Carson was pleased to see his friend awake. " How are you feeling Colonel and "good" is not the correct answer"

John cleared his throat and in a weak voice unlike his own "If the pain means I'm still alive I can put up with anything"

Carson smiled "Well its just as well you don't have to. You gave us quite a scare Colonel.. but we've replaced the blood you lost and repaired the damage. With rest and a little PT you should be able to go to Dave's wedding as long as you do what I tell you till them - deal?"

Sheppard smiled, with everything that had happened he had forgotten about the wedding

"If you can get me to that wedding standing on my own two feet – you most definitely have a deal" - John watched as Beckett loaded up a syringe with more of his "good" drugs " "What happened to the crazy lady"

Carson couldn't smile at the Colonels description of the black hearted woman as the image of John bleeding to death on that board still made him shiver.

"Doctor Mitchell was taken to Area 51 early this morning. I normally feel quite sorry about locking people up in that place but after everything she's done, well the woman doesn't deserve to see the light of day again. The sad part is Ava was brilliant. If she had used those brains for the good of mankind she could have made wonderful discoveries, but lets face it hatred was her only driving force and it was misplaced at that, as what happened to Gall wasn't anybody's fault – I hope you know that John.

John couldn't answer his friend as the guilt for Galls death, hell for all the mistakes that had cost people their lives, still weighted heavily upon him. As Beckett's drugs entered his system Sheppard felt the pain ease down to a tolerable level and sleep started to pull him under. John knew that tomorrow was another day with another chance to try to make up for all the mistakes in his life but for now he just wanted sleep to take him to a place where he could forget – at least for now...

* * *

Beckett had been as good as his word.

As Sheppard stood at the gate room waiting for his friends he was happy that he would be going to his brothers wedding with nothing more than a few aches and a slight limp. Okay, so he and Carson had got into it about the cane but John had grudging agreed to use it providing he stood unaided during the ceremony itself and Beckett had caved – but only just.

With Mr Woolsey'selp the IOA had given security clearance to Prina, Kanaan and Torren to attend the wedding with their partners. Beckett for one was delighted that his pretty girlfriend was being allowed to attend and John wondered if he would ever meet someone who made him feel the way that Carson looked.

Dave had arranged a private jet to collect the party in time for the rehearsal dinner and as the rest of the group went inside to get ready John limped round the corner out of sight to wait for his "date" In a flash Shauna appeared and ran to her dad for a hug, which caused John some discomfort but he was happy to comply.

Teer looked at John, he was far too thin and still looked quite pale. Teer knew what he had been through and cursed again the rules that forbade the ascended to assist the people they cared for..

John smiled over "Hi Teer, thanks for bringing Shauna, when does she have to go back?"

Teer came over and touched his arm "Would next week suit you?"

Sheppard was ecstatic. "Seriously a whole week! That's great! – looking at Shauna - how about after the wedding we go to my beach house – would you like that?

The little girl nodded. John turned to Teer " You could come with us you know, in fact you would be welcome at the wedding – Dave would love to meet you"

If only she could.. but Teer knew that she loved John more that he had ever loved her and to expose herself to that temptation again would be just too hard " Thanks John, I might drop in at the beach house but I think you need to spend some alone time with your daughter"

Sheppard mouthed his thanks as Teer kissed Shauna and left them alone.

* * *

The day of the wedding finally arrived and Dave and John Sheppard looked handsome wearing dark Armani suits with crisp white shirts and bow ties as they waited for the bride to make an appearance.

The Sheppard family gardens had been transformed into a fairyland with rows of gilded seats adored with camellias and yellow roses at the end of each row. The same flowers also cascaded all around the canopy under which the Minister stood awaiting to unite the happy couple.

Finally the small orchestral played out the wedding march and Johns heart swelled with pride as Shauna led the procession looking pretty in pale lemon with the biggest smile he'd ever seen as the little girl scattered rose petals along the path the bride was about to take. Sheppard didn't know anything about fashion but he thought Sydney looked beautiful in a simple white silk dress and he wasn't the only one as John could see Jennifer's eyes look misty as she looked up at Rodney and couldn't help but wonder how long it would take his friend to finally pop the question to the pretty CMO..

Later that evening Sheppard was happy to lie stretched out on a lounger watching as Beckett posed for pictures in his kilt. He found it strange that the shy Scot had turned out to be a bit of a "babe magnet" - First the beautiful Prina and now this...maybe he should ask for some pointers. Ronon and Amelia were still sitting nearby and Sheppard knew they were keeping an eye on him despite his protestations that he was fine. John didn't know why but since that day on the planet Ronon wouldn't let him out of his sight for long but maybe now that things were returning to normal Sheppard hoped the big Satedan would start to relax. Teyla and Kanaan watched with amusement as Shauna took Torren out onto the dance floor and despite the fact that neither could dance – they certainly stole the show.

At the end of the night, when all the guests had gone John checked that Shauna was still asleep in his old room before making his way out for some fresh air. His leg still hurt – John hated when Beckett was right, so just for once he didn't mind using the cane.

Dave and Sydney had already left on their honeymoon and as John walked past the remnants of the days celebration he realised how much he used to love this place... It was so tranquil and John figured that maybe a couple more days here would be just what he needed to sort out everything that had happened in the last couple of months. Sheppard's head snapped round when he heard a noise.. then suddenly a figure appeared out of the shadows. It didn't look like one of his friends but John knew that a few of the catering staff were still around and he just hoped it was one of them..

"Hi, aren't you working a bit late? – my brother has left and I don't mind if you want to go home and come back to finish up tomorrow"

But the man who approached had a gun pointed right at him and somehow Sheppard thought he looked vaguely familiar... "Well, finally I get to meet the infamous Lt Colonel John Sheppard. Let me introduce myself, my name is Roland Sumner – I believe you knew my father..." John felt sick to the pit of his stomach.. not again!

* * *

Marion Sumner died in childbirth aged 22yrs old.

As Captain Marshall Sumner looked at his son he realised that they hadn't even decided on a name for the child so he looked at the name tag of the doctor who delivered the boy and thought that Roland was as good a name as any. Within a few short hours all of his hopes and dreams for the future had died along with his lovely wife. Sumner knew that as sole parent for the child with no living relatives to help, he could now no longer accept the promotion on offer which meant his fast track to becoming one of the youngest ever Generals was over. .Shortly afterwards Marshall accepted a desk job but father and son never really bonded and by the time Roland was old enough to go to boarding school the young boy was actually quite happy to leave his strict father and lonely life behind.

It wasn't until years later that Roland realised what his father had sacrificed to give him some kind of home and what it must have cost Sumner financially for Roland to go to one of the most prestigious boys school in the country. When Roland graduated head of his class his proud father was there to watch and for a few short years before his death the two men finally started to get along with Marshall becoming a regular visitor in his son's home. Back at the base the Colonel boasted to all his Military cronies about his boy's achievements culminating in Roland setting up his own company which boasted a staff of 500 people. Before his father left to go on that last mission Roland had tried to convince his dad to retire but Colonel Sumner still hoped to become a General and felt that this mission would be the one in which he would finally achieve that goal..When Roland got the visit telling him his father had died in the line of duty but given no details as to where, when or how he knew that he would find out what happened if it cost him everything he had – Roland owed his dad that much.

When Ava hadn't returned from Atlantis Roland knew that their plan to kill Sheppard had failed. It was only three years ago that the pair had met at the annual Christmas party arranged by his company, Sumner Pharmaceuticals. It had been at the end of the evening and Roland was curious as to why a beautiful woman like Ava was still sitting alone at the bar. Over one too many Martinis they realised that although different in many ways they both had one thing in common. Both people had lost loved ones on a Military Expedition that no-one seemed to know anything about.

It took a lot of investigation and a dishonest member of the IOA but two names came to light,– Atlantis – whatever or where ever that was and a certain Lt Colonel John Sheppard. After that it was surprising easy to put the pieces together. Ava applied for a job with the Military and was invited to attend an interview at the SGC. Shortly afterwards Dr Ava Mitchell was asked to sign a confidentially agreement before being told all about the Atlantis expedition and what her role would be there.

Once in Atlantis Ava managed to gain access to the old mission reports and was horrified at what she found there. Although her first instinct was to kill Sheppard immediately Ava felt that Roland was also entitled to know the truth. Therefore on Ava's first leave back to Earth she reported back to Roland and a plan was hatched as to how they could avenge their loved ones and kill Sheppard without being found out. As CEO of a pharmaceutical company Roland granted Ava access to all the resources at his disposal to develop the virus. It should have been a simple matter after that for Sheppard to die without anyone knowing he had actually been murdered – but the fact that John Sheppard was standing here instead of Ava Mitchell meant that things hadn't gone according to plan..

John now knew that Ava Mitchell had not been working alone " Look Roland, I don't suppose that you're a friend of Doctor Mitchell by any chance?"

Roland just laughed "How perceptive of you and how inconvenient that you couldn't just die from that virus. The fact you're here is disappointing on two counts. One - you're still alive and two. - I don't get the chance to make my play for the beautiful Doctor Mitchell. Once Ava had gotten revenge out of her system I had hoped that we could have been more than friends.... Anyway, this has gone on quite long enough Sheppard and its about time you paid the price for killing my father."

John looked around, the place was in darkness and no one was about – he wasn't in the best of shape but Sheppard was damned if he was going down without a fight..

"You know Sumner, your father was a good man and I know he wouldn't have approved of his son killing an unarmed man"

Roland signalled for John to turn round and walk towards a car parked at the end of the drive..Sheppard pretended to stumble and using his cane he knocked the gun out of Sumner's hand but not before it went off and John felt the searing heat of the hot lead graze his arm. John lunged for Roland and the two men started exchanging blow for blow each desperately trying to reach for the discarded gun...

Sheppard might not be fully fit but he was damned if he was going to let this civilian get the better of him but Sumner was stronger than he looked and nearly had John when he drove his fist into Sheppards bloody arm. John hissed with pain and felt his eyes start to grey out but he wasn't ready to die yet and responded with an old fashioned knee to Rolands groin. Sumner looked shocked and started to crumple and Sheppard heard the satisfying crack of a broken jaw as he landed one final punch to his attackers face. John shook his fist - that last blow had hurt - and knew he was in need of medical attention yet again but it had felt so damn good to be able to defend himself again. Stumbling unsteadily to his feet John turned around to applause – his team had heard the gun shot and ran out to help but seeing their CO punching the crap out the guy they decided not to intervene – unless necessary. Even Beckett had gone against his better instincts and held back but not any more...

Carson looked at the blood running down the arm he had just fixed weeks before and the battered face of his friend and ran forward to take his arm " Right lets get you inside. What is it with you anyway Colonel that I can't even get time off to go to a wedding in peace!"

Sheppard just smiled " Its only a flesh would doc and anyway you should see the other guy!"

The team laughed and so did John. Ronan came over and patted John on the back before going over to restrain a woozy Sumner.

It felt good to be alive and for this nightmare to finally be over. Sheppard knew that he'd made mistakes and two of them had nearly cost him his life.. but he was only human after all and surely he too deserved a second chance? So for now he would try to put the past behind him as tomorrow was a new day with another chance to keep Atlantis safe and the people he loved...

The End

Hope you liked the story and the ending - please review and let me know what you think as thats the only way I know if you guys are liking - or not - what I'm doing. Thanks!!


End file.
